Human Slave
by DayDreamingLife
Summary: The new girl has just arrived in town, rather comfortable she is...especially with Jackson. No one is for certain though as to if she is a werewolf or not. Secrets are yet to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of Teen Wolf, though I oh so badly want to own the whole cast, but I don't. **

**I do own Chelsea and any up coming character that pops into my head. Mine. All of it. Your argument is invalid.** **Period.** **;)**

"Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo" the soft delicate voice chanted

The golden blond haired girl straddled Jackson, barely grazing her soft nude lips against his. Jackson's pulse shot well above the average human beings, giving off heat that radiated from his body, especially his crotch and he knew the girl could feel it.

Jackson's eye shifted from that of the teacher's to Chelsea's. Jackson was sprawled out on the sofa, Chelsea atop of him with her gorgeous hazel eyes looking down upon him, burrowing into his. The class hooted and hollered at the two teenagers that sat in front of the classroom.

"Alright, let's keep this PG, Jackson, Chelsea, your seats please" Mr. Jones warned

Chelsea smirked before getting up, her dazzling aroma of purfume sticking to Jackson's nose and clothes.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell was that?" Stiles slugged Jackson in the shoulder as they went to their lockers<p>

"What?"

"You were eye fucking the new girl!" exclaimed Stiles

"What? _She_ was eye fucking _me_!" Jackson nearly shouted as he corrected him

A couple heads turned their way, watching with curious eyes as the two boys were rummaging through their lockers now.

Stiles slammed his shut, now facing the other jock

"Dude, Scott said he smelt werewolf on her"

Jackson paused

"Werewolf? All I could smell was her perfume, she-

"So you were eye fucking her." Stiles cocked an eyebrow saying in more of an accusing manner than a questioning

"Maybe, just a little" admitted Jackson

"You're pathetic" he jokingly spat and walked away

* * *

><p>"I'm serious Jackson, she smelt like werewolf" Scott repeated<p>

"You don't have class with her so, how would you know?" Jackson questioned as he changed from uniform to clothes

"We walked past each other in the hall"

Jackson slung his sports bag on his shoulder

"Okay, she may smell of wolf, but that doesn't necessarily mean she is one"

"Which is why we have to tell Derek"

"No, _I_ will find out. Leave him out of this."

"What about the pack meeting tomorrow? Derek said its urgent, don't you think that a bit of a coincidence?" Scott followed Jackson out of the locker room

"Fine, give me till tonight, I'll see if _she's_ a werewolf" Jackson snapped and parted from his teammate

Truth was, Jackson had no idea how he was going to find out the truth about the new girl. He didn't know where she lived or who she really was, but an idea did pop in his head...

**Thanks for reading! Review!  
>I write as I go, so I'm always winging it when I think of a new chapter.<br>I have an idea of what Chelsea could be... ;)  
>I'm willing to take suggestions!<br>I hope you enjoyed...READ ON!  
><strong>

****I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! ****


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything of Teen Wolf, though I oh so badly want to own the whole cast, but I don't. **

Jackson paced back and forth in his room, waiting for night to fall. He grabbed his phone seeing that Lydia had called him several times. She had called him 5 times within the past 10 minutes, reminding him that he needed to block her, again. After the incident with Peter Hale, she survived and was a werewolf too, though she was different. She wasn't capable of shifting on command like Scott and Jackson. Instead she only had the heightened senses and was able to shift strictly, on the night of the full moon. Her and Jackson broke up soon after she recovered, mainly from the mental state she was in and how her mood became ten times worse than usual and Jackson didn't want to deal with that for the rest of his life.

Turning his phone off, the teen stuffed it in his pocket, snatched his black zip up from his bed and popped the hood.

"Honey? Where you going this late at night?" Jackson's mom asked as he was about to slip out the door

"Team meeting"

"Drive safe sweetheart" she went back into the living room

He hated the fact that he had to lie to his foster mom but what had to be done, had to be done. Slipping out the front door, Jackson got in his car and revved the engine before pulling out and speeding off down the street. The smooth, sleek, silver Porsche drove down the winding road, Jackson inside, trying to smell something relevant to that of Chelsea's perfume. Nothing seemed to strike his senses until he entered the other side of Beacon Hills. Following the trail, he went further and further into the town, glancing every now and then at buildings which were covered with graffiti. The sky was that of blackness, no stars shining or the moon glowing, it was just him and his senses now. Twenty minutes later he reached a neighborhood that had large gaps between each house and forest all over. The forest was what made up most of the backyards on each property. Maybe their was a chance she was a werewolf or lived with a pack. His mind was boggled with the thought and what the necessary actions, Derek would choose in order to establish that this was his territory. He was the alpha now, which meant, he gave orders and since Jackson and Scott were beta's, they had to listen.

The silver sports car parked across the street from the house he could strongly smell Chelsea's perfume. Thinking about her gave him slight tremors in the nether region of his body, almost to the point of a full hard on. Leaning his head back into the head rest, he let out a deep sigh then opened the car door.

The house wasn't big nor was it small, it seemed as if it was aged and that the property had a past. Walking around the house, the smell of perfume strengthened, he knew he was heading in the right direction. Visibly their wasn't an easy way to get up to her window, Jackson, jumped up, clutched on to the gutter and pulled himself up onto the roof in one swift movement. As silent as a thief stalking the night, the werewolf crept his way over to a lit up window that had the view of the forest, her backyard.

Jackson watched as Chelsea came out from the bathroom in a long sleeved black shirt that stopped to her mid thigh. Underneath he could tell she wasn't wearing anything except her panties which he caught a glimpse of. Hiding behind the corner, he stared up at the sky trying to gain control of his overriding hormones which have been giving him a pain lately. It was like reliving puberty all over again, except the hormone crazed phases gave warning that the full moon was nearing.

Chelsea dropped her hair out of it's messy bun, letting the straight golden strands, that resembled the color of a golden wheat field, fall to her chest. She switched the lights off, letting the darkness of the night take over her bedroom, then crawled under the sheets. Gently and slowly closing her eyes, she rested in the protection of her home.

Eyes fluttering open an hour later, Chelsea was awakened to a dark stature standing next to her bed. Her reaction?

The frightened teenage girl, scrambled up and out of the covers to the other half of the bed. Snatching her phone from her bed side, she chucked it at the stranger, aiming for what seemed to be his face.

"Agh!" the stranger backed away

"Jackson?" Chelsea switched the lights on seeing the boy standing their holding his face

"Jackson! What the hell are you doing here? A-and you climbed through my window! I have a front door you pervert!" she went off like a time bomb

Jackson moved his hand from his face, trying to ignore his bleeding forehead.

"I wanted-

"Oh my god, you're bleeding" she said a bit softer as she neared him

"It's fine, I'll live"

"No, come here" she grabbed his face

Jackson's whole body began to melt away into butter as she made skin contact with him. Her scent was so soft like her voice, her looks and flesh, it reminded Jackson of a flower.

Chelsea removed her hands.

"Come on, I'll get you something" she walked into her bathroom

Jackson brushed his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes and yet reluctantly followed.

"Sit" she patted the countertop

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow

"I'm serious" she confirmed as she pulled out a kit from her cupboard

Jackson twiddled his thumbs, anxious, nervous and sexually craved. As she bent down, her tight, perfectly formed ass was visible, making Jackson firm. He placed his hands in his lap, in order to hide it, hoping she wouldn't noticed the rather large bulge inside his jeans.

"Do you do this to every new person that enters this town?" asked Chelsea as she dabbed at his gash

"N-no" he cleared his throat

"I was…at the wrong house, my friend lives around here and I…I got lost"

"And you're girlfriend is cool with you climbing through windows?"

"She's not my girlfriend" Jackson nervously chuckled

**I'm a lazy writer, this is all I have written up, so I need to work on it more.  
>I'll update sometime this week, if not next week the latest.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed!...READ ON! xD  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything of Teen Wolf**

Chelsea slightly smiled then placed a strip on his gash.

"I think you'll be fine now" she let out a deep breath

"Thanks and um sorry, for ,waking you up" he apologized staring into her eyes that were a forest of green and streaks of brown.

She slowly nodded with a smile "It's fine, really, I get lost all the time around here and-

Chelsea paused, hearing the garage opening from downstairs. Her smile disappeared as well as the easiness in her face, Jackson knew then that whoever was entering her house was someone she must have feared.

"Y-you have to go, my family is home."

Jackson stood up off the counter and quickly walked back into her room, sliding the window up.

"Be careful when you climb down and make sure you stay away from the windows"

"Don't worry" he climbed out onto the roof.

Before leaving her presence, Jackson turned back around, his head popping through the window once more.

"Hey, see you at school." He smirked

"Yeah, you too…Jackson" her voice trailed off with a slight smile

When Jackson began his climb down, he hesitated at first, curious as to what he was witnessing. Watching from the shadows, Chelsea was spraying a bottle of perfume all around her bedroom and bathroom, not just a little, but a lot. Jackson couldn't help but wonder if he wore too much cologne or maybe he smelt bad. Checking if he did, he sniffed at his armpits, breath, and skin. He couldn't smell anything offensive from his body, so what was it? Zoning in on her, he heard her heart beat pump frantically and her breathing quicken. Was she that nervous around her parents all the time? Surely they wouldn't be able to smell him since they were only human…..right?

* * *

><p>"Did you find anything out? Is she a werewolf?" Scott questioned as the three teenagers neared Derek's house<p>

"No, it was clear, no werewolf to be found."

"Then how come she smel-

"I-I don't know okay, just drop it, she's not a threat." Jackson cut off Scott

"Yet" Stiles mumbled

Jackson growled with frustration

Stiles shrugged "Hey, you never know."

"I spotted a werewolf in the woods, earlier today." Derek announced from the front of his house

Jackson uncomfortably shifted his footing and swallowed hard

"I couldn't catch the scent, they ran off before I could retaliate."

"So this means theirs a werewolf on the loose?" Stiles glanced at Jackson

"Yes and I want all of you to be on the lookout, for now stay together when you go for runs or enter the woods. Sooner or later they'll realize what their getting into."

"What about Allison and Lydia?" Scott asked

"Pass the message on"

"Anything other questions?" Derek grumbled

"What if we happen to come across it?"

Both the other teenagers looked at Jackson as he managed to blurt one out.

"If it posses a threat on your life…attack. Other than that, remind them their on my territory. That is all."

Derek disappeared into his house, leaving the boys to ponder in their own thoughts about this werewolf or perhaps, werewolves.

That night Jackson laid in bed, hands rested behind his head, sprawled out under the blankets, while thinking about the gorgeous girl he stumbled upon. As he started to succumb to the low fatigue and sleepy eye lids, a chilly sharp howl pierced the air.

* * *

><p>Stiles raced over to the empty desk next to the werewolf<p>

"You heard it, didn't you?" he asked in an accusing manner

"Yeah, I did, sounded close" Jackson answered as he jotted down notes

"Maybe we should go look around tonight."

"We have practice and I have things to do." The werewolf grumbled

"Oh please, you? Have things to do? Yeah right, after you dumped Lydia, your that much of a loner as I am"

Jackson cocked his eyebrow, though he knew it was true, he was a loner right now. Well not as much as Stiles, he did have Danny and a couple of other friends, but he hasn't seen them much since receiving the bite.

"Don't you have McCall to drag you along on your '_adventures_' "

"Oh c'mon Jackson, it'll be fun, besides, Scott's with Allison tonight"

"Fine, after school, I don't feel like going to practice anyways" Jackson snapped with annoyance

Smiling with satisfaction, Stiles concentrated on the teachers voice, making an attempt to work on the daily warm-up. As class went on Jackson noticed Chelsea from another classroom close by. She was spacing out and seemed a bit on edge but that didn't catch his attention. It was the irregular heart beat that was next to hers, it was stronger, faster and the person seemed to be anxious.

"Mr. Whittemore, question 8. I'm not going to repeat myself"

Jackson snapped back to reality, realizing that the whole class was staring at him with curiosity.

"Jackson" Stiles whispered with a nudge to the ribs

Standing up, Jackson went to the board, writing down the solution until he heard Chelsea's voice.

"Do it yourself, I don't want to get involved with the problems your already stuck in."

"Mr. Whittemore, time is only valuable if one is learning, don't waste it" the old teacher nagged

"Right, sorry" Jackson sat the chalk down then backed away

"Very well done, I'm surprised from the lack of attention you have, you were actually listening."

Clenching his jaw, Jackson went back to his seat. When class finally ended, he rushed out of the room with Stiles following behind.

"Wait up" Stiles raced up to Jackson's side

"What was that all about? You totally spaced out back there."

"Nothing, I was just, thinking" the werewolf lied

As they walked down the hall, Jackson's eyes spotted a pair of black Nike shoes, then he moved upwards seeing dark skinny jeans and a black shirt with a grey zip up. His eyes rested on Chelsea's face and she seemed to be worried about something . The hood to her jacket was up over her head, her hair pulled to one side and her pace was brisk.

"Hey, Chelsea" Jackson called out

Stiles stopped babbling and evaluated the confrontation as Chelsea neared. Her eyes darted from both the boys but she didn't verbally acknowledge them, instead she walked past then went around the corner.

"Man, you just got the shoulder." Stiles blurted as he gave a pat to Jackson's shoulder

Jackson ignored his comment and continued on forth to the next class, baffled to how the once friendly girl was now avoiding his presence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chelsea's family consists of-**_

_**Her mother- 50 **_

_**Josh-22**_

_**Paul-20**_

_**Kelly-19**_

_**Chelsea-17**_

_**Kane-7**_

The day went by in a blur and 6th period came faster than it usually did, not only because it was a subject Jackson despised, but, because Chelsea had the same class with him. He wanted to confront her about what happened in the hall but wasn't sure on how to go about that, so he was going to wing it. Hoping that it would go smoothly. Opening the door to the room, his eyes scanned the crowd of faces that were seated before the bell rang. None of them were Chelsea and by the time the bell rang, she didn't show up. Jackson glanced at Stiles who was seated on the other side of the room, the quirky boy shrugged with both eyebrows crooked up. Maybe Scott was right, maybe she was a werewolf. All the unanswered questions gnawed at Jackson's brain, leaving him with scenarios and assumptions that could have been correct or not.

"4 o'clock meet me at Burgundy Trail"

"You're serious about all of this?" Jackson laid on his bed, phone to ear.

"Of course, don't be a wuss, just be there" Stiles hung up

Jackson sprawled across his bed, hugging his pillow in one arm while the other hung over the side of the bed. In a matter of seconds, the sleepy wolf dozed off into another world….

* * *

><p>"Look, it'll be real easy okay? All you need to do is…distract him, lure him out." Chelsea's brother Josh reassured<p>

"Sweetheart, just trust you're siblings okay? You're not dead yet are you?"

Chelsea looked from her mother to her older brother.

"What if he catches me?" her voice slightly trembled

"I guess you die." Kelly, Chelsea's sister entered the room, her voice holding no remorse

"We have to do this so we can see what he is like. His strength, power, ambition and tactics." Josh elaborated

"It's like an experiment, you're the cheese and he's the rat" Kelly flashed a smile

"W-why do I have to do it though?" she looked at all three of them

Chelsea's mother walked towards the younger teenager until she backed into the wall. The brown haired older woman, stared at Chelsea with a glare that could rip a soul in half and shred it into pieces. Grabbing her arm tightly into her grasp as if she was a child being scolded, her mother's soft nature became cold, frozen with intensity.

"_Don't _screw this up." She spat harshly

Chelsea reluctantly nodded.

Deep down she wouldn't mind of she died in the end, all the pain and troubles would be away, no more sneaking around, she would finally be set free.

"Good girl, now, go clean up the kitchen, Kane made one of his experimental soups, whatever that child calls it" the old hag threw her hands up in the air

Her family dispersed from the living room, leaving Chelsea alone to think about tonight's ambush. Though that was on her mind, her thoughts reverted to that of Jackson's face, he was gorgeous, handsome and strong. She'd never admit that to anyone or say it out loud, but the thought chewed at her. Brushing her hair back with her fingers, she let out a sigh then dropped to the floor with a huff.

"Chelsea! Kitchen!" her mother yelled from upstairs

Jumping up, Chelsea went into the kitchen that was covered with various pots and pans and splattered food.

'Here we go" she mumbled…

* * *

><p>"Put this over your clothes, it'll mask your smell, it hasn't been sprayed for a while so it's fresh with scent" Josh, her older brother demanded<p>

"Why can't I just wear Kelly's clothes?" she grabbed the shirt

"Because dad was alpha, this wolf is alpha and this is the werewolf's territory, therefore, there'll be a better chance of him chasing."

Chelsea slipped on the white button up that her brother handed to her, over the tank top she was wearing. Her nose was filled with instant warmth for the shirt had the aroma of her father's cologne, bringing back cherished memories.

"Mom, c'mon! I wanna fight too!" Kane shouted

"Darling, your to young, merely just a baby, maybe next time, alright?"

Turning around Kane stood up on his tippy toes and tightly hugged Chelsea.

"Make sure you get a chunk out of him for me?"

"I'll…I'll try"

Chelsea ruffled his brown shaggy hair before he ran off into the shadows.

"Are you ready? Paul asked with a deviled smile

All she could see was little duplicates of her mother when she stared upon her family. They all looked like the old lady, same brown hair, brown intense eyes, perfectly shaped small noses and lips. They even had her cold personality, that of a witch's to be exact. Chelsea on the other hand, was the only one that had golden blonde hair, hazel eyes, precise lips and nose shape. She resembled her dad which she guessed was the reason why her mother was so mean all the time, or maybe it was because she was different than the rest of them. Chelsea was the loner, the black sheep, and tonight was to prove that.

"Yeah" she quietly answered

Paul stepped forwards next to his sister. Chelsea watched him as his eye color changed from a light brown to jet black, startling her and yet amusing at the same time. His howl was clearly loud as the sleeping crows in the trees awakened, examining them incase their was to be danger. The only thing Chelsea could hear was her own heart beat that was erratically thumping against her chest. She was sure that's what everyone else could hear too which made her anxiety even worse. All there was to be though was silence, the wolf or any other in the area didn't make a peep. Inhaling a much larger amount of breath, Paul lifted his head up to the dark sky, ripping out another howl once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson eyes fluttered open to the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. Flopping over to his other side, the sleepy teenager stuffed his face inside the comforting pillow ready to fall back to sleep. Once more it began to go off. That's when Jackson heard Derek, he heard his Alpha roar. Jackson phone stopped vibrating, cutting off 2 rings short. It wasn't that of who was calling that he was really worried about, it was the howl It wasn't like any other howl he'd heard before, this one was of strength and held a threatening manner to it. It was different than all the others which meant something was going on. Sitting up, Jackson grabbed his phone, seeing that it was 10 minutes past 4 and it was Stiles who was calling. Without a second thought, the beta wolf was climbing out his window onto the roof, already shifted….

* * *

><p>Goose bumps covered Chelsea's skin, leaving her petrified and frozen when she heard the alpha with her own ears. Noticeably, he cutoff Paul, leaving everyone stunned and shocked to hear such a powerful howl. It echoed throughout the large forest, unsettling everything in its path and even making the birds fly from the comfort of the trees. Chelsea focused on the open path in front of her, waiting for the monster that was responsible for the threatening howl, when she noticed from the corner of her eye, that everyone had vanished. None of her family members were to be found, all of them gone, disappeared without making a sound.<p>

"Guys" she whispered

No one answered her call.

"Please don't make me do this." The frightened teenager began to back away

The earth beneath her footing, began to vibrate and shake, indicating that the beast was coming. Chelsea at this point was about to pee her pants, whimper and cower away into the bushes hoping that she could turn invisible. It didn't work that way though, because a large black figure leaped over her, skidded into the dirt, whipped around, and faced the human head on with the results of her falling to the ground. The alpha was breathing heavily, his whole body moved with testosterone and pulsating heat that was like a volcano ready to erupt. The alpha was the predator and Chelsea was the prey. She was frozen in fear, unable to move from her position until she grasped of what was left of reality. She was in awe at how large a werewolf could actually get and honestly? This was the first time she'd seen a werewolf shift. Scrambling up to her feet, Chelsea booked it down the pathway, sprinting as fast as her legs could take her. It wasn't a 25 minute run like her P.E teachers would make her do in school, it was an all out Olympic Marathon and she _had_ to make it to the finish like, aka the safe zone. But where was that? Where was there a safe place to go or hide? Nothing but forest gobbled up her sight and the only safe place was town.

"Civilization" Chelsea mumbled under her breath

It was the only thing that made sense to her at this time, because the alpha was smart enough to know that he was to stay under the radar unless he wanted the world to know about the existence of werewolves. Which meant, Chelsea had to run to town or find some kind of neighborhood….

* * *

><p>"T-that was Derek right? Please tell me that was him" Stiles begged as Jackson walked up<p>

Jackson nodded as the boys stood around the small parking area.

"Okay since we established it was him, how come he's being all…" Stiles threw his hands up as if he was creature and made a gurgling hissing noise. "Aggressive" he finished his sentence

"One, I'm pretty sure that's not what it sounded like. Two-" Jackson paused "you're staying here, _I'll_ find out"

"Oh c'mon! Were in this together!" Stiles defended

"No, _you're_ staying here because if there is something out there, who the hell is going to cover your ass?" Jackson pointed out

Stiles leaned his back into the front bumper of his car, both hands on the hood and his tongue pressed against his cheek.

"God, you're just like Scott" he rolled his eyes while going back inside the car

**My apologies for not updating.  
>Seriously didn't think anyone was actually reading it haha.<br>Next chapter will be up tonight =)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chelsea's lungs burned with fire as she kept running and she didn't know how much longer she was going to last. She could hear the monster behind her, his thumping paws hitting the forest floor and the anxious need to rip her apart was strongly noticed. This was the nightmare that every child encountered once in their lives. The nightmare where you're being chased by something and for some reason you can't move fast enough to get away, and eventually you get tackled. She was living this nightmare. Crossing a small ravine, Chelsea climbed up a hill that took her to more forestry, leaving her with no hope to get away. Stopping at the top of the hill, she threw her dad's shirt off her body, hoping that it would help more than it made trouble. It was when she turned around to see bloody, red eyes peering into her soul, accompanied by a snarl, did she begin to run again. Adrenaline was rushing throughout her entire bloodstream, giving that extra energy boost. Nearing a fork in the road and catching her eye, a secluded trail screamed at her to come forth and she did so, slipping through some bushes. Sharp thorns scratched at her bare arms, leaving specks of blood on her flesh and uplifted tree roots threatened her footing. As she got going once more, something wasn't right, she didn't feel the earth shake from beneath her and she didn't hear the heaving breathing of that of the creature. The human glanced behind her back seeing that their was no monster chasing her anymore. He was gone, as if it was in fact a dream, only a memory that could have been just her imagination and it boggled her mind. Was this a trick? Where'd he go?

* * *

><p>Jackson could sense Derek nearby with another familiar scent that had fear withering in his body and a hard on forming. He began to run which turned into a full on sprint, his feet kicking up dirt and his arms moving back and forth. An image of a dead body with a girls face upon it, struck his head, leaving him more frantic than ever. It felt like a horror movie to him, theirs a monster in the forest and each friends gets killed one by one, it was easy to guess of who would have been the monster. Did Derek kill her? Was Jackson going to find Chelsea in the woods, her body torn into pieces? How come she was out here and why was it at night? Skidding to a stop with his fingers grazing the dirt, dust flew up from all around him and when it subsided, he found foot tracks. They were a size 7 at least, if not smaller, a female's footing. Pushing away tree branches and sliding past a thick brush, Jackson saw Chelsea. She was standing in the middle of the pathway, breathing hard and frantic, confused and lost, like a puppy. He lightly chuckled at the irony.<p>

* * *

><p>Now at a stop, Chelsea did a 360, looking all around her to see if he was stalking in the shrubbery. The only thing found was the shadows and the moon that left the puddles on the ground glistening with light. Relief washed over her when nothing happened and each limb was still intact. Finally able to catch her breath, she relaxed for a moment, now trying to find away out. But the frightened teenager gasped , his warm breath was right on her neck….<p>

The hairs on her neck stood up in fear, from the heavy hot breathing that laid upon her skin. Her eyes were closed shut. praying that it wasn't what she expected. She turned around. Only half of the person's face was visible for the other was covered by the shadows.

"Jackson?" Chelsea spoke softly and stepped back

He emerged from the dark, his jaw clenching tight and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Nobody spoke in the car, not even Stiles who was obviously nervous, his leg jotted up and down. It was hard for him to concentrate on the road because of the awkwardness that seemed to spill throughout the car. Every now and then he would look from Jackson to the review mirror at Chelsea, then back to the road.<p>

Chelsea sat in the back seat, a blanket wrapped around her for warmth. None of it made any sense and Jackson never directly answered her question as to why he was there. Sure she lied to him about everything, but he didn't know that she bluffed, so he had no right to throw off her questions. Biting her lip from apprehension, her mind retorted to thinking that maybe it was Jackson who was the alpha. It didn't make sense that he was out there, at night, he had no business. Unless….No, she mentally scolded herself, he couldn't be a werewolf, could he?

Jackson was in the front, one hand in his lap, tapping his leg, the other on the window seal. He was pissed off that he couldn't hear Chelsea's heart beat, smell her actual scent, all he could actually smell was that stupid mesmerizing perfume. Their was pieces missing to the puzzle, she couldn't have been out there and not have seen Derek. Easily while in the woods she blurted that she going for a midnight jog, she didn't stutter and she kept eye contact. She could have been telling the truth but no one knew for sure. Watching from the corner of his eye, he studied the girl's stature and how she was reacting, she seemed…normal….it didn't seem entirely true though.

"Thanks for the ride" she quietly thanked the two boys

Stiles gave a pleasant smile with a nod "Night Chelsea"

Jackson didn't say anything but only stared out his window.

She awkwardly made her way up the driveway then into her house. She closed the door when she saw that the blue Jeep disappeared around the corner, leaving the neighborhood. When she moved away, her mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the railing the other to her side, all the while with a smirk on her face.

"You survived?" her mother moved closer examining her daughter

"No thanks to you." Chelsea spat

"Now, that's not the way to treat the lady who gave birth to you."

Chelsea began to walk past her mother "I'm starting to have doubts that I'm even related to an old hag" she snapped

Grabbing her arm at the last minute, the old lady yanked Chelsea back towards her, with a snarl that jumped out from her throat.

"Listen here child, if you don't start behaving, I will deliberately take you out of school and keep you locked up in this house, using you as my own personal maid" she paused eyes locked on Chelsea's muddy throat "Or maybe...I should just...give you the bite and…turn you" she stated with an evil smile

Chelsea swallowed hard and for those 10 seconds she feared for her life, in her own home, in her own mothers presence.

"Darling, clean yourself up, you'll need rest for what's coming" she pulled her hand back

Chelsea watched her mother leave the room without another word. A bit shocked of her words and despite the fact, she retreated up to her bedroom. After peeling off the mud drenched clothes, she rubbed her skin raw in the shower then headed to bed.

* * *

><p>That night, Derek called a midnight meeting, not caring that the teenagers were already getting into bed. He was beyond the words of angry, just being in his presence the two beta's wanted to leave right away.<p>

"This isn't a game anymore, if any of you know something, speak now or pay the consequences later. This wasn't a werewolf, this was a human that _knew_ about us being werewolves" Derek growled at his pack as he held a white shirt in his hands

Jackson who was intently staring at the ground, feeling like an ashamed puppy after they just peed on the carpet. Derek moved his concentration on the uncomfortable beta, eyeing him.

"Chelsea Ryder, it was Chelsea Ryder who-" Jackson gritted his teeth with anger, feeling as if he just cheated his best friend out to the cops "was in the woods."

Derek stepped closer to Jackson, almost face to face.

"Chelsea Ryder? What do you know of her?"

"New kid in town" Stiles piped up

Scott nudged his best friend in the ribs with a look of warning

"She's just a girl in my class, nothing is strange about her. She was probably set up, she doesn't know anything about werewolves" Jackson defended

Derek walked back into his house dismissing the meeting, with no explanation, before he went in though, the older man turned around.

"Jackson, stay away from the girl, until, we find out more. Go's for all of you." He ordered

**Things will get heated up very soon...sexually ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school Chelsea held a gloom expression across her face, she kept thinking of what the chances were of Jackson being the same monster of her family. The chances seemed to be high, she really wanted to know how he found her. She was so deep in the forest that not even a search team would be able to seek her out. The blonde trudged her way down the hallway when the bell for 6th period rang, all day she avoided Jackson's eyes and yet this last period all her hard work would go to waste. Being the last kid in the hall, she stopped at her classroom door, holding her breath, hand on the doorknob, ready to enter.

Jackson sat in the back, alone at the table because Stiles was partnered up with someone else. He looked up from his work packet to see Chelsea standing in the front of the room, beside the teacher. The teacher then made eye contact with the jock and walked over.

"Mr. Whittemore, Chelsea is going to be your partner, please help her catch up."

Grabbing the stool, farthest away from him, she sat down at the other end of the table. Jackson just stared, knowing that their were words that needed to be said, at least from her. He closed his eyes when he felt a rush of heat treble downwards from his stomach to his forming hard on. He shifted himself in his seat and that seemed to lead her into what she wanted to know.

"You never answered the question" she kept her eyes on her paper, avoiding eye contact

Jackson cleared his throat

"What question" he tried to keep his cool

"About why you were out there last night. What were _you_ doing there?"

"What was I doing there! What the hell were you doing there! You're were the one prancing through the woods like a-a little untouchable ballerina!" he blurted

"Mr. Whittemore, your voice is rather high" the teacher warned from his desk

They were quiet for a moment, tension still thick in the air. They both were frustrated because they still had unanswered questions, questions that they weren't able to directly ask. Chelsea twirled a lock of her loose curled hair in one finger, the question was at the tip of her tongue, she could have easily blurted it out if she wasn't being careful. That was the last thing she needed, not being careful.

Stiles walked over, concerned.

"Everything okay?" he looked from one to another

They both kept their heads down.

"Alright then" he held his hands up, palms facing outwards as he backed up

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Chelsea moved from her seat to the one next to the complicated boy

Jackson uncomfortably shifted

"Please, Jackson, I just want to know." she gently touched his arm

Frustrated, she blurted out the only words that expressed her feelings deep down.

"I like you, Jackson, I-I like you a lot and-

Jackson clenched his jaw so tight that it had the appearance it would shatter like glass. He squeezed the pencil in his hand as he wrote on the sheet of paper, but most of the words came out into scribbles. Stiles watching from a distance, worried that he would lose his temper and everyone in the school was going to get eaten.

"Stay away from me." He grumbled, cutting her off

Surprised, Chelsea pulled her arm back, confusion and hurt written all over her face. Snatching her backpack, the blonde scurried from the classroom, leaving the school.

* * *

><p>Jackson cursed under his breath and as she left the classroom, his body was throbbing for her and yet the wolf in him was trying to follow his Alpha's orders. During lacrosse practice, all he could think about was Chelsea, the fact that he couldn't see her anymore nor be around her chewed at his insides. His wolf snarled at the name but his human side was going ballistic for her.<p>

"Jackson! The ball!" Coach yelled

The lacrosse ball hit Jackson's head as was he zoned out, staring at the parking lot of the school. He was hot and sweat and all his mind kept thinking about was Chelsea. What the hell was going on? Shaking his head, he automatically scooped up the ball, going back to the game. As everyone scattered out around the field, Jackson began to run towards the net. Instead of making the shot, he spotted Danny. Making full eye contact, he chucked the ball to him who successfully caught it. As everyone had their eyes on his best friend, Jackson sprinted to the locker room leaving practice without anyone noticing. Throwing his uniform off, the teenager frantically changed back into his clothes. He left his lacrosse gear out along with his backpack and ran out from the school, keys in hand and determination in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Did you clean my vanity? I left a smudge of eyeliner on the desk, that better be gone."<p>

"Yes, I cleaned it a-and your bathroom. I just have to finish making your bed." Chelsea stuttered

"Don't forget your brother's bathroom and your sister's, she needs her clothes to be sorted by color and brand. I also need this shopping list to be taken care of, then when your done with that, cook dinner. I'll be home at 11pm."

"Yes ma'am"

Chelsea went up to her mothers bedroom, prepping the king sized bed. As she was fluffing the pillows Paul poked his head around the corner.

"Hey, Josh and I are going to a concert, with a mosh pit, you want to come? We have an extra ticket since Kelly's going out on her date."

"No thanks" she rejected

When he left the room, Chelsea realized she was going to be home alone tonight. Going off to her room, she grabbed the keys to the extra car in the garage and read off the grocery list as she made her way down stairs. But the words weren't registering, all that echoed through her mind was Jackson's voice and the hostility that he spat at her during class.

* * *

><p>Jackson was fighting with himself, wanting to go to her house and wanting to stay away. Parking a little ways away from her house, he watched as her mother left the house, then her brothers. He tried to listen close to the sound from inside the house, but nothing was heard. He was as if he was muted or maybe no one was home. Doing the unthinkable, Jackson got out of his car and walked upon the property. After climbing up to the roof, he opened Chelsea's window and entered. The only sound that he heard coming from the house was the grandfather clock that ticked back and forth. Curious as he was, Jackson began to snoop around Chelsea's room. Going over to her bedside, he picked up the perfume that she wore all the time and sniffed it. It numbed his nose in just a second and immediately he placed it back on the nightstand, rubbing his nose as it slowly came back to life.<p>

"You're not suppose to be here."

Jackson's heart began to scream with anxiety, nearly putting the werewolf in cardiac arrest. Turning around, a little boy was standing in the doorway, his hands crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face…..

**Next Chapter it gets pretty hot =D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chelsea entered the house with grocery bags in her arms when she heard Kane talking upstairs. Placing the bags on the kitchen counter, Chelsea went upstairs. She followed the two voices to her bedroom then they stopped. The door was only opened ajar, she pressed her hand against it, opening it a bit more. Speechless, she saw her brother playing action figures with Jackson on her bed.

"Chelsea! Why haven't you invited him over! He's sooo cool!" Kane ran up, hugging his sister who was distraught.

Knowing that Kane was too young to realize what werewolf scent was, all she had to worry about was keeping his mouth shut. Jackson stood up, a shy smile across his face.

"Kane, Jackson and I need to talk. Go play downstairs, I'll make you lunch in a little while."

"But-"

"Please not now." She cut him off a bit stern

"Fine" he moped out of the room

Shutting the door, Chelsea didn't want to turn around, she wanted to pretend he was gone. But what were the chances of that?

Jackson silently placed himself to the back of her, a tiny gap was the space between their bodies. He could feel the heat in his pants intensify when she finally did turn around. Her breast were barely grazing his chest. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek and the bulge in his pants were becoming noticeable. Her heart thumped with fear, shock, and excitement, all in one rush. What was he doing here? What was she going to say? Why was he so close? Chelsea could feel the heat that radiated from his body as she was just inches away from him. The boy towered above her with a large muscular stature which was more like a giant compared to her petite size. His teeth were biting down on one another, jaw clenched tightly. He moved towards her as she backed away, hitting the cold wall with her back. Chelsea didn't know how to feel, but her body made it up for her as he moved along. A hand was placed onto the wall next to her face, flat against the crème colored wall which made his skin look tan as to how it really was. Butterflies flew around with bazooka's causing world war three in Chelsea's tummy. She wanted to puke right then and there but being able to get a whiff of his cologne, her body instead wanted to faint, counteracting the puking sensation.

Her hazel eyes travelled upwards, stopping at a pair of dark blue ones that stared back. Jackson was throbbing uncontrollably but was concentrated on the feelings that came off the uncertain girl. It was clear that she wanted him, but he felt fear mixed in with the excitement that was taking over her body. The wolf in Jackson was clawing its way threw his head, trying to take over his mind. The gorgeous face that peered up at him though was like a remedy, medication, or-

Sweet puffy lips that were smoother than anything he'd felt, smashed onto his mouth. He could taste her lip balm which tasted of cherry and apples or was it melon and cucumber? Either way he was lost, blinded by the beauty that was throwing itself at him. Ignoring the wondering thoughts, Jackson placed his hand at the back of her neck, weaving his fingers through her silky straight hair. Goose bumps rose on the back of her neck as his cold fingers touched her skin. The only thing he could hear as their mouths collided, was the fluttering heartbeat that raced- he was hearing her, feeling her, seeing her for the first time. Knowing that he was able intoxicate her with just physical touching had him smiling in his head. What would sex be like? Was she even a virgin? Surely the way she was kissing she had to be experienced.

The boy's mouth partially opened, leaving a gap between his lips. Chelsea accepted the invitation, instantly slipping her tongue into his hot mouth that resembled the warmth of his skin. Her tiny tongue twirled around with his and after a couple seconds, upon realizing as to what she was doing, she pulled away.

Jackson pulse raced with pure lust as she pulled from him then Chelsea lightly bit down on his lower lip. It was a complete turn on for him, if he was allowed to; he would pounce on her right then and there. He felt compelled to go at her again but contained his hormones for they were to take over any second. A smile crossed her face but she didn't speak a word. That's when Jackson went for it; he slowly and gently leaned in ready to kiss her for a second time.

This time though, he felt her cold hands crawl up his shirt, tracing his abs. He smiled as their lips collided again. Removing a hand from underneath the shirt, Chelsea went a little lower, placing it on his crotch which was rock hard. It had to be about 8 inches, she was only guessing, but she hoping her guess was right. For some reason she needed him, she wanted him and this was her moment.

"Take me" she whispered

Jackson couldn't say anything, no words to express his feelings.

Removing her shirt, Jackson slipped his fingers in her waist band of her jeans. Gently, he pulled them down, revealing her naked tan flesh. His heart began to beat erratically, shifting was at the back of his mind and he made an effort to keep control. Her body was slender and sleek, like that of a models from Victoria Secrets. All it did was turn Jackson on even more. He could feel the pre-cum wetting his underwear.

Chelsea panties were already creamed when Jackson began to pull them down. His finger gently began to play with her clit and she whimpered, resting her forehead on his chest. She was fumbling with the buckle to his jeans though, ready to finally gorge herself with Jackson Whittemore when the front door to the house slammed, making the floor shake. Both of them froze, Jackson could hear her heart thumping like a maniac and her emotion was covered with fear, like the first time he climbed through her window.

"My-my sister….she's home." Chelsea choked on her words

**Eh? Eh? =)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Should I hide?" he quietly questioned as Chelsea pulled her shirt back on

Chelsea grabbed his hand "My closet"

Jackson crawled to the back of the closet, which was much larger than it looked to be. He sat in the corner just as his surroundings went pitch black. Chelsea closed the closet, sprayed some perfume around the room, then rushed over to her door, opening it just as Kelly was about to walk in.

Both of the girls stared at each other, Kelly was frowning, which reminded Chelsea that of a clown. It took a moment for one of them to say anything because Kelly was more concentrated on what she was smelling.

"Why do I smell cologne?"

She barged in before Chelsea could answer.

"And why do you have a guys jacket on your bed?"

Chelsea swallowed hard

"It's my friends Jackson's" she answered quietly

She was telling the truth, Jackson was a friend, so technically she was definitely not lying. Kelly walked around the room, swiftly lifting up the covers to the bed.

"Were you….masturbating? God Chelsea, if your going to fucking pleasure yourself go let a werewolf fuck you. I hear their real good at it, careful who you choose though. Getting an STD from one of those suckers can really mess you up."

Clutching the jacket in her hand, Chelsea uncomfortably shifted her footing, leaning on her right foot now. When her sister would turn her back, Chelsea stole a couple glimpses at her closet. She prayed Jackson didn't hear the remark Kelly made about werewolves. He was only human, so maybe he misheard her.

"What'd you need? Paul said you were going out, so I thought-

"Oh, you know, I was just around the area and I wanted to make sure you were….safe. The Alpha has been tracking and I don't want my poor Chelsea to get hurt."

"Well, I'm fine, I was just going to clean your vanity."

"Hmm" Kelly mumbled "Pardon me then, I better get back to my friends."

Kelly took her time while walking out the room. When she finally did leave the house, Chelsea plopped on her computer chair, pulling her legs up to her chest as she held Jackson's zip up to her heart. The jacket smelt just like him which gave comfort as she began to relax. Jackson was in disbelief, the fact that he just heard Chelsea's sister say werewolf made him distraught. So they were werewolves? Was Chelsea one too? Does she know that he knows? Jackson began to panic, he didn't know what to do at the moment. Maybe he should tell Derek or say something to her. That, exactly what he would do, confront her. Forgetting that he was still in the closet, Jackson came out and Chelsea jumped out of her skin with a little yelp.

"Sorry" he chuckled

Jackson sat at the foot of her bed "Your sister said something about werewolves?"

Chelsea's heart skipped a beat, thumping in her chest even harder now.

"It's nothing"

She got up and handed his jacket over to him.

"What about the Alpha then? She said the Alpha has been tracking? Guess I'm just curious because their has been animal attacks, well actually….I don't think werewolves are real…are they?" he verbally pushed

Brushing her hair back with her fingers, Chelsea went to her closet to grab some fresh clothes, ignoring him. Jackson walked over though, resting his chin on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her hips and placing his hands on her lower tummy. Her bare tight perfect little butt was pressed against his crotch, making him enflamed, but oddly enough that's not what he desired. Usually he would be all for a sex night and just dropping the girl, a one night stand, but for some reason, he wasn't capable of dropping, nor thinking about dropping Chelsea. He felt compelled, something inside of him wanted to comfort the concern in her emotions. This was a new emotion to him, he was caring for a girl that he just met and if anyone caught him acting like this, they too would be in disbelief.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked softly

Knowing now how to shut the pestering boy up, Chelsea twirled around in his arms, his hands on her ass now. Grabbing his face in her delicate hands, she stood up on her tippy toes and every so softly placed her lips upon his. She enjoyed the feeling that she endured while around him, well, this only moment she's ever had with him, but still. Smiling, she let all her negative emotions fade away, at least tried, and gave him what he desired. Jackson guided her, as he stepped back to the bed. Working quickly, her hands had his jeans undone in just seconds. They slid down to his ankles, dropping to the floor and revealing his boxer that the bulge hid under. Sitting down on the bed, Jackson pulled her onto his lap, their mouths still connected. They were crotch to crotch as Jackson laid back and Chelsea collapsed onto him. Disconnecting her lips from his, they both gasped for air but that didn't stop Jackson from ripping her top off. The top flew to the other side of the room as well as her bra, which Jackson was a pro at taking off. From the lack of sexual intercourse, Jackson thrusted against her as she bounced up, her boob jiggling. She giggled in approval and sat up beginning to take his boxers off. Jackson cupped his hands on her breast, playfully squishing them and outlining the pink flesh. His dick was rock hard and he knew she could feel it, her cold fingers began to pry at the only clothing item on his the boxers were halfway off and Chelsea too was getting equally, if not more, excited, tiny feet came bounding up the staircase.

"Chelsea!" Kane called as he ran up

At the last second, before the door was swung open, Jackson flipped Chelsea over so that he was laying on top of her, covering her naked body. Holding her hand over her mouth, a smile form on Chelsea's face.

"Chel-…..Gah! Get a room! Gross" Kane stood in the doorway

"We are in one." Jackson chuckled

"Kane, do us all a favor and close the door please."

He pretended to gag "As you wish."

Jackson rolled over, laying on his back and Chelsea got up collecting his clothes.

"I think this is a sign" she sighed

"What? To not have sex?"

Chelsea disappeared in her closet

"Two times in one day, we've been interrupted."

Jackson was silent.

She came out dressed in her pajamas, then crawled onto the bed, watching Jackson put his close on. She studied the curvature of his back, the muscles that popped out from his flesh. If this wasn't what the definition of looking like a man, then she didn't know what was. Knowing she was watching, Jackson took his time, making sure that she was able to see his full body. Smirking, he turned around as he buckled up his jeans.

"Tomorrow night is the first game of the season, you should come." he randomly stated

"Of course, I mean, if you want me to" she blurted rather to quickly

"You should also invite your family, it's be cool to meet them."

She was quiet for a second.

"I'll ask, if not, I'll drag Kane along, it would be good for him" she smiled

When they got situated, Chelsea began following him down the stairs to the front door where Jackson stepped outside. He hid his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky, the cold weather getting to him. Now at the front of his mind, he was thinking about Derek, what he would do in order to discipline the beta, that's if he ever found out.

"So, can I just ask you this. Just this one question."

Hesitant she asked "What?"

"Why do you spray that perfume everywhere and on everything?"

Leaning against the doorway, Chelsea bit her lip in apprehension, unsure of how to really answer the question. It wouldn't hurt to tell him would it? So, he was watching? What else has he seen? God damn, this kid was like a frickin spy, seeing everything that he wasn't suppose to be seeing, nor hearing.

"My dad was a scientist and he made this perfume. It blocks out every other smell, cologne, perfumes, air fresheners, food, garbage, you know pretty much everything. It basically numbs your senses so you don't smell anything." She explained

Although she elaborated and gave the reasoning, it wasn't the full explanation, theirs more than what meets the eye.

Jackson simply nodded, finally understanding.

"Oh, I see, that's why your sister came in, because my jacket."

Chelsea shyly smiled "Oh, your jacket, let me go get that, I'll-

"Nah, you can keep it." he cut her off

Secretly Chelsea was screaming with joy inside and secretly, Jackson knew that his scent comforted her, which was another act of kindness that lightened up his soul.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Sweet dreams" he smiled

Walking off, her knight in shinning armor vanished upon the shadows.

**I actually enjoyed writing this part.  
>For some reason I haven't been able to write, I guess writers block hit me for a while, but this, this came out quite better than what I expected.<br>**


End file.
